The present invention generally relates to baseball and softball bats. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-component bat having shock dissipation characteristics and an outer locking sleeve to create a rigid connection between the barrel and handle of the bat.
Baseball and softball are very popular sports in many countries, including the United States, Mexico, Japan and elsewhere. Due to the competitive nature of these sports, players are constantly seeking ways of improving their performance. An important aspect of baseball and softball is the ability to effectively hit the ball.
Typically, wooden bats are used at the professional levels, while metal, such as aluminum alloy, and composite material bats are used extensively in other leagues and levels, and particularly in baseball amateur play from Little League to college levels and also in slow- and fast-pitch softball. Metal and composite bats are advantageous over wood bats in that they do not break and splinter like wood bats and thus can be used repeatedly with consequent cost savings. Metal and composite bats also have a larger optimal hitting area or power zone than wood bats.
However, these bats have certain disadvantages. Bats comprised of metal or composite materials or combinations thereof vibrate upon impact. The shock caused by the bat hitting the ball may send painful vibrations into the hands and arms of the batter if the ball is not hit at the sweet spot of the bat.
Attempts to create multi-component bats, particularly those having vibration dissipating or absorbing characteristics, have often been complicated in nature and assembly and formation. The interconnection point between the various components of the bat, such as the handle and the barrel, are prone to failure as the bat is used repeatedly, causing connection points and internal devices to break over time. The joint or connection between the handle and the bat barrel is especially prone to failure. It is preferable that there be dampening of vibrations between the barrel and the handle while still maintaining a substantially rigid connection between the barrel and handle.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a bat which is not complex in design and is not expensive to manufacture or assemble and which is not prone to structural failure. Moreover, a bat is needed which effectively dissipates vibrations and shock caused when hitting an object, such as a baseball or softball, while still maintaining a rigid and durable connection between the handle and barrel. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.